The Demons of Old
by kawwai-kitsune
Summary: THe Chi-whip is broken and the demons of old are loose. Can the Inu-gang recapture them? What has happened to Kagome that has made her act so differently
1. Enter Tao,Dragoness of the Ramen

Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, and as hard as I am trying; I do not own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Naraku, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kaedae, Kikyo, Kirara, Rin, Jaken, the little flea dude, or Shippou . *sob* I have very little money. What little money I have I spend on Inuyasha stuff. So leave me alone.  
  
Claimer: How ever, I do own Tao-Zen and Rae-orri, and many of the Demons of Old. The bad plot which I will probably get flamed for is mine as well.  
  
Warning: Your flames will be read, but they may also be laughed at.  
  
~ thought ~  
  
Chapter One: Enter Tao-Zen, Dragoness of the Ramen  
  
A calm breeze passed and tousled her red-brown hair. She sighed uneasily and flicked a strand away from her eyes.  
  
~ Something's going to happen...~  
  
Tao-Zen was perfectly normal for a girl her age (15), except for the fact that she was part demon. She laid back on the branch that she had claimed as her perch and lost herself to thought.  
  
~For such a long time I was considered different. I remember how the children back at my home had laughed and tortured me. Runt! Flea! Those names had hurt so much to the five year old I was. They would tease me for my family's obvious lack of wealth. They would throw stones at Tasha because they thought she had cursed their crops. Moronic bastards! Did it ever occur to them that maybe their crude ways of farming were the cause! She was stoned to death by them, and they never once seemed to feel any remorse. The anger had been so strong then...~  
  
Tears welled in her eyes," I'm so sorry Mama. I wish that I had your strength. I wish I had Tasha's stability during all those hard times," her voice faltered as warm tears streamed down her burning cheeks," I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry. But, I don't have your calming coolness. I couldn't control the hatred. I couldn't stop the demon from surfacing."  
  
~The hatred. That's what had started the emersion. That's what had caused the wings to rip through my shoulder blades and fangs through my ever-sore gums. That's what had caused me to rampage through the village, mauling everything in sight.~  
  
She ran her finger over her scar.  
  
~Thank God he had stopped me. The half demon in the red kimono. If he hadn't, how would I have stopped? How many defenseless people would have suffered?~  
  
"All of them," she muttered, sorrow overcoming her.  
  
"Still talking to yourself, eh?" said a gruff voice from below her.  
  
Tao turned to see the silver haired half demon," Innuukoro," she whispered in disgust.  
  
~ How dare he disturb me? ~  
  
ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZZXXXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZZXZXZ  
  
Inuyasha glared stubbornly up at the dragon demon. Her crimson wings spread, absorbing the sweet heat of the noon sun. Red scales peeked out from beneath her midnight black, kung-fu style outfit. Silver trimmed her clothing and made-up the inner lining of her massive wings. A lizard-like tail waged as she hummed through rose petal lips, He smiled as his eyes rested on the tail.  
  
~ Seems so harmless now. Man can it sting though.~  
  
He rubbed his rear as he remembered the welt that tail left when Tao whipped it. Her snarl broke his concentration.  
  
~ It's been two months since she's joined us, and she still doesn't open up. Pah! Who needs her?~  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air, realizing the scent had changed. He recognized that smell anywhere....  
  
"Ramen!" Tao exclaimed with childish glee.  
  
The two started off through the forest, furiously slicing down trees in their way. A maple tree came smashing down in Tao's path.  
  
"Watch it Innuukoro!"  
  
"Stuff it!"  
  
Tao would have come back with a quick lash of her sharp, pride-cutting tongue, but they had reached the clearing. Kagome sat near Sango, stroking Kirara and stirring the Ramen.  
  
She swiftly grabbed a bowl and scooped up some of the Ramen greedily.  
  
"Be careful," Kagome remarked with motherly gentleness," it's (Tao slurped down the contents of the bowl) hot?" Kagome shook her head at herself," I forgot you can handle extreme heats."  
  
Tao warmed. ~I always liked Kagome. She reminds me of Tasha.~ "Well, I am part dragon..." She plopped down near Sango, watching as she gently cleaned her boom-a-rang.  
  
"How come the wimp gets to eat, while I have to wait?" Inuyasha sulked as he sniffed the delicious aromas that mingled in the air. "Where are the monk and the bumbling fox?"  
  
"Shippou and Miroku are at Kaedae's hut," Kagome remarked carefully," They are getting herbs for your remedy your remedy." She looked over at Tao, seeing the guilt that reflected in her hypnotic green eyes.  
  
"Remedy! I don't need no stinking remedy!"  
  
"Well, we could always rip your leg off," Tao eyes gleamed with mischief.  
  
"You're not touching me, you murdering bitch!" Inuyasha rose from his crouched position and drew the Tetsuiga (A/N I think I spelt it wrong).  
  
"SIT!" Kagome's voice echoed through out the warring states.  
  
Tao reached for the scolding hot Ramen. With anger glazing her eyes, she dumped it right on Inuyasha's head, "I've had enough!" She sprung off into the forest, wings beating as the wind began to lift her.  
  
"Tao! Come back!"  
  
BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH A/N: Well that's the first chapter. Short and crappy, I know. But, in the words of Inuyasha 'feh'. Review if you would like; flame if it tickles your fancy. 


	2. The Battle of the Red Kimono

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Naraku, Kirara, Sango, Miroku, Rin, or Shippou. I have very little money. What I do have is spent on Inuyasha and other Zodiac PI. So leave me alone!  
  
Claimer: I own Tao-Zen. Me! Not you! My muffin maker Raven owns Rae-orri.  
  
Warning: All flames will be laughed at or thrown out unless they are reasonable (i.e. "Your story sucks" will be thrown out due to lack of reason on why my story sucks.)  
  
Chapter 2: The Battle of the Red Kimono  
  
Inuyasha watched as a red and black streak pounded off into his forest.  
  
~When Tao is like this, it is best to give her some breathing space.~  
  
BAMM! A giant oak came crashing down somewhere in the forest.  
  
~But then again, we are starting to run out of trees.~  
  
Feeling the hairs on the back of his neck prickle, Inuyasha shot a glance over his shoulder. Surely enough, he met Kagome's hard blue eyes.  
  
"Well?" she said anticipatingly  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Go after her."  
  
"Why should I? It's not my fault the girl was born without any sense."  
  
Kagome inhaled sharply. Her cheeks turned bright red with fury. "Now!"  
  
Inuyasha fell back in surprise. "I'm going. I'm going..." With a flash of silver and red, he started off. He grumbled as branches and leaves passed by in a blur.  
  
~ Tao always gets angry like this, and I'm always the one who has to go and get her. It's not like it's my fault that she has family issues.~  
  
Inuyasha's bones began to stiffen with pain. "Damn it"  
  
~Naraku's poison. I haven't drunk the baka's potion yet.~  
  
The dust stirred as his knees hit the dirt path. The surroundings blurred as consciousness slowly slipped through the grasp of his mind. His chest and head brushed the ground, creating a dust cloud.  
  
DRDRDRDRDRD%RDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDR  
  
A girl of thirteen trotted lightly through the brush of an unknown forest (to her). She wore a pink combat dress. It was short enough to maneuver in, but long enough to gain Miroku's disproval. Blue gloves and boots stuck fast to her delicate hands and feet. Her raven black hair was held back in a priestess-like fashion. It was streaked with the same colour as her crystal blue eyes.  
  
If you were to see her, you would dismiss her as just another helpless bag (as in high class). For the most part she was a gentle, loving soul. Until, it came to fighting. Iron marked with ancient symbols edged of her gloves and boots. It protected her shoulders and created a collar around her neck. The whip she carried was that of the ancient people of the Chi. It could tame the most unruly demon. (A/N: The whip! The whip! And it's very important tip!)  
  
As she surveyed her surroundings, she pondered on the well being of her family.  
  
~Grand-pa was at death's bed when I had started on my journey. A month in, and I still haven't gotten all of the ingredients mother has requested. Yet, they are so vital. I already have the water from the Waters of Light, and wings from the shadow of a butterfly, but there are still so many ingredients. Damn that Naraku! Where did he get such a powerful poison? Poison, that even my mother, the chief healer, could not heal? Where am I supposed to get a tatter of fire rat fur?~  
  
SMACK! The Chi-warrior tripped over a large lump in the idle of the path. "What the fu..." Her eyes gleamed with excitement as she spotted what she had tripped over. "OH! My god! A red fire rat kimono!" She carelessly stripped the (top part of the) kimono off the fallen hanyuo that was wearing it. Tears of joy came to her eyes. "I thought I would never find it."  
  
CVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCCVC  
  
Somewhere deep in the forest, Tao's nose twitched.  
  
~Inuyasha's scent seems farther away then normal. Have I gotten faster? No. Inuyasha has too much pride to allow me to get this far ahead. Something's wrong!~  
  
Tao swept herself around and ran back the way she had just come.  
  
~Naraku's poison! I can't believe I forgot about the poison. I'm such a jerk, making Inuyasha run so far, so fast. I'm coming Inu.~  
  
Tao stopped to catch her breath at a tree, when she spotted Inuyasha lieing half naked on the ground. Beside him sat a girl in pink, cuddling his red kimono.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tao screeched. She leaped from the tree, coming to a halt in between the girl and the unconscious Inuyasha. "Why are you stroking Inuyasha's kimono" Anger raged in her eyes as she spoke.  
  
Tao lunged forward at the mystery girl, aiming to grab the cloth. She closed in, feeling the wind rush behind her. Her claws gleamed as they fell towards the girl's neck.... Then hit the floor where once the girl had sat. "What?" Tao stood still for a few seconds, scratching her head, and pondering what had just occurred.  
  
The girl giggled and lashed out her whip at Tao. "Do you have any idea who I am? The whip wrapped around Tao's arm, digging into her skin.  
  
"I prefer to leave the killed nameless."  
  
"A shame. I prefer my victims to know the name of their demise." She pulled her whip, dragging Tao in for the kill.  
  
"Bitch"  
  
"That's Miss Bitch to you."  
  
Tao unfurled her wings and beat them violently. Sand and wind blinded the pink-clad girl, allowing Tao to break free of her hold. She unsheathed her knife and charged, full speed.  
  
The girl teared and wiped the layer of dirt from her face. Seeing Tao's approach, she whipped the Chi-whip forward. Tao stepped back, narrowly missing the razor-blade of the whip's tip.  
  
The two squared off. Both attacked and blocked in perfect unison. Tao slipped away from the whip as easily as the girl escaped her treacherous claws. When the girl managed to cut Tao, Tao would scratch the girl in return. Their strength was equally matched; meaning the first one to tire would die on the spot.  
  
Fortunately for the Chi-warrior, Tao's past still haunt her. ~I will not kill again. I can't let the anger take control again. ~ So, Tao satisfied herself by digging her claws ruthlessly into the girl's side. Blood gushed from the wound like a fountain. Her knees hit the dust as weakness over came her.  
  
KLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKL  
  
Inuyasha had laid there for a few minutes after he gained consciousness. Try as he might, he could not make sense of the hazy battle going on around him. His ears, however, picked up every said word.  
  
His eyes soon gained sight.  
  
~ Tao? What's going on? Why are you fighting this girl? Why am I not wearing my kimono?!?~  
  
He saw a girl in a pink dress crouched on the ground in pain. Then, he heard Tao's voice.  
  
"I would kill you, but my hands have caused enough damage for today." ~Poor trees.~ "You may die here or go on living. That is your choice. But, ye be warned. If we ever meet again, you're life blood shall be mine."  
  
The girl picked up her whip. "I am Rae-orri, warrior and future chief of the Chi people," she muttered. She lashed out her whip at Tao's back with rage.  
  
"No!" Inuyasha screamed, grabbing the iron tip of the Chi-whip.  
  
"Wha..?" Tao turned back around. "Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha yanked the whip out of Rae-orri's clutch. "Arrgh! It burns!" Heat swelled through out the whip. Inuyasha's hand began to turn red. With great pain he slammed the whip to the ground.  
  
The tip cracked in two. Blinding lights sprung out in different directions. Blues, greens, reds, pinks, and many other colours lit the forest.  
  
"Damn it, you stupid hanyou," Rae-orri whispered in dismay, "Do you have any idea what you've done?!?!"  
  
IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI  
  
A/N: I just found out one of the best people in the world is not going to go to the same high school as me! OH, Colie! What will we do without you? *cries violently* I can't go on! Oh well, this story isn't about me so I'll shut up now. Just to clarify things; yes, there are OCs. I should have said so before. But, in order for this story to work I needed to add Rae-orri. Tao is there because I've always wanted there to be a dragon demon in Inuyasha. There will be more OC because...... you'll see in the next chapter. 


	3. The New Sit

Disclaimer: I am unlucky enough to not own Inuyasha or the rest of the gang. I wish I did, but then again I used to wish I could eat the moon, so I guess none of my wishes come true . Claimer: I am unlucky enough to own Tao-zen, Rae-orri and Coral. And, this awful plot that is apparently going no where.  
  
Chapter 3: The New Sit  
  
Eyes widened as the group watched Tao-zen and Inuyasha make their way towards them from the forest. Tao-zen was bleeding violently, cursing as she walked. A weary (and half naked) Inuyasha trudged on beside her. Over his shoulder he carried a girl in a pink dress and blue boots. In his left hand he carried a strange whip. Exhaustedly he threw the girl down in front of him. "She needs to be tended to," he muttered, then fainted.  
  
Tao smiled wearily, and then plopped down tiredly beside Shippou. His eyes went wide, "Tao, your bleeding badly!"  
  
HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGGGGGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH  
  
Rae-orri awoke to hushed voices and the smell of brewing Herbal tea. Around her symbols for good health hung and remedy ingredients sat on the odd shelf. ~Am I back home? ~ "Mother? Grandpa?"  
  
"Sorry lady, but no," came a sweet voice from the corner. Rae-orri looked over to see the cutest kitsune in the world peering at her. "Hi! I'm Shippou! That's Kagome." He pointed at a girl in odd clothing who was now bandaging up the dragon demon who had just attacked Rae-orri.  
  
Noticing that she was the topic of the discussion, Kagome turned to Rae- orri and smiled, I see your better now."  
  
A grunt of disgust came from the dragoness she was tending to, "Your sweetness is sickening at times Kags."  
  
This took Kagome and Shippou by surprise. Tao had always been so nice and joyful in their presence. Why, had she all of the sudden changed? "Be nice Tao, or no Ramen."  
  
"It's not my fault her voice makes me ill."  
  
"Your no song bird either," Rae-orri snapped back," What have you done with my whip dragon-baka?"  
  
Tao opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by Shippou. "I'll go get it!"  
  
Ten minutes later the little fox demon returned, whip in one hand, the other half of the tip in the other. "Here you go," he said with rejuvenating innocence. He handed the pieces to Rae-orri.  
  
"No!" she protested in distress. Everything that had occurred came flooding back to her.  
  
FLASHBACK Inuyasha yanked the Whip out of Rae-orri's clutch. "Arrg! It burns!" Heat swelled through out the whip. Inuyasha's hand began to turn red. With great pain, he slammed the whip to the ground.  
  
The tip cracked in two. Blinding lights sprung out in different directions. Blues, greens, reds, pinks, and many other colours lit the forest.  
  
"Damn it Inuyasha," Rae-orri whispered in dismay, "Do you have any idea what you've just done!?!"  
  
END FLASH BACK  
  
"I have failed you Mother, Grandfather. I have failed the Chi-clan." Tears streamed down her once emotionless face. ~I'm sorry~  
  
"Stop your wailing, you pathetic human," Tao remarked, "You can always get it fixed." Rae-orri stared into Tao's olive green eyes. She saw no compassion there. ~Has she ever felt love for another before? Has she ever actually thought of another before? ~ "Don't you understand?!? This is no ordinary whip! It is the Chi whip. In it were the Demons of old. Demons beyond your comprehension! They are now out there terrorizing our world! Do you know what kind of power you would need to be able to recapture those demons again?" Rae-orri stopped suddenly. ~Inuyasha. He was able to hold the whip. He was able to with stand the whip's power. No, he had to let go of it. But still, that is the longest any demon has ever held it.  
  
Rae-orri dashed from the hut madly. She was now focused only on Inuyasha.  
  
DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSS  
  
Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku had been sitting quietly in a circle, eating, when they were interrupted by the Chi warrior.  
  
"Inuyasha! It is time for you to face your destiny!" Rae-orri drew her broken whip. "You must aid me on my quest."  
  
"Now why in seven hells would I want to do that?"  
  
Rae-orri lashed her whip out at him. He caught it with ease. This time no burning sensation went through him. ~This girl is nuts! ~ She began to pull him in. when a giant boomerang hit her gut, knocking her backwards.  
  
"Inuyasha isn't going anywhere," said a confident Sango. Kirara growled.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you ok?" came Kagome's voice from the top of the hill. Worry played in the miko's eyes as she watched the scene below.  
  
He turned to Kagome, amazed at the concern in her voice. ~She worries because she thinks I'm hurt, but why? Oh Kagome! I wish I didn't cause you so much pain every time I'm in danger. The fact is I, I...~  
  
His thoughts were cut short by a thud from in front of him. Tao stood there with a smirk on her face. The wind teased her red-brown hair and pulled at the fire rat fur coat that was slung loosely around her feminine shoulders. (A/N: Why is the wind always surrounding her? Hmmmmm.)  
  
Her cold stare met Rae-orri's shocked one, "Baka. Stop interfering with my life!"  
  
Rae-orri spat on the ground to show her loathing, "You talk big for a demon of such little power."  
  
This sent Tao's demon side raging. "You shall die at my feet coward!" Her eyes glowed red as her teeth turned to fangs (A/N: Well, bigger fangs). She crossed her arms across her chest. Small tornadoes formed on her finger tips. As her anger grew, so did the tornadoes. They soon reached the size of Shippou. Tao flung them towards Rae-orri. They picked up leaves, twigs, and empty Ramen packages, and then reached Rae-orri.  
  
The harsh winds cut her face and damage her dress. Tao advanced, this time sending jets of freezing air before her. She growled as a red tear drop-shaped marking appeared on her forehead. Two blue horizontal lines formed on her right cheek.  
  
WEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWE  
  
Kagome watched in horror as Tao had changed into her full demon form. ~ How can we stop her? Last time Inuyasha had to free fall off a cliff with her. The impact had brought her back to normal. But how can we recreate that impact? ~  
  
A glint caught Kagome's eyes. ~Inuyasha's rosary! Whenever I say sit he falls to the ground.  
  
She shuffled through her bag until she found it. It was a similar rosary, but was black instead of purple beads, and red instead of white fangs. ~I was going to let Sango use it on Miroku, but...~ "Inuyasha!"  
  
The white haired hanyou looked up at her in surprise. He ran/jumped up towards Kagome and met her eyes squarely. "What?"  
  
"Place this on Tao." She handed him the subduing rosary.  
  
"This looks like what Kaede placed on me." He glanced skeptically at the miko  
  
"It's almost the exact same. If I'm right, then it should work on Tao."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and raced down towards the ongoing battle.  
  
QAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQQAQAQA  
  
Rae-orri's eyes widened in shock as Tao's cold blasts came dashing at her. ~Is Inuyasha really worth this? ~  
  
Inuyasha's half naked body landed in front of her (A/N: Tao is still wearing Inuyasha's fire rat thingy). She tapped the tips of her pointer fingers together in thought (it's a thing my friend does when she's have bad thoughts). ~Ok, he is. ~ Her eyes rested on his muscular arms.  
  
Inuyasha and Tao's fists collided in battle. A growl escaped Tao's lips.  
  
"Time to stop your murdering baka," Inuyasha screamed as he jumped forward. His shoulders brushed hers as he placed the rosary around her neck.  
  
Kagome took her cue and yelled to Rae-orri, "Quick Rae-orri, say a subduing spell!"  
  
Rae-orri stared blankly at Kagome. A confused look played across her face. ~Now what the hell is that? ~  
  
Seeing the young girl's confusion, Kagome spoke-up again, "It can be any word. For example, I say sit (Inuyasha fell to the ground) to subdue Inuyasha."  
  
With Inuyasha out of the way, Tao advanced.  
  
An understanding sparked in Rae-orri's eyes. "DOWN!"  
  
Tao was pulled face first into the ground, creating a ferociously large hole.  
  
Oooo... That was fun!  
  
TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTTRT  
  
A/N: Well there you go. Chapter 3 is done. I hate typing, so that's why I like to keep the chapters short; in case you were wondering.  
  
To anybody who likes the story so far, I would like to make a suggestion. Read my friend's story. Her username is Rae-orri (she stole it from my story T_T) I don't remember the name of the story. When I find it out, I'll put it in the next chapter. If you do read it, please review and tell her I referred it to you. Thanks! 


	4. Fights and Arguements

Disclaimer: *picks flower* I own Inuyasha. I own him not. I own him. I own him not. I own him *last petal* I own him not T_T  
  
Claimer: All I own is Tao and Rae-orri, and Coral. *sobs in corner*  
  
A/N: Yay! We are finally going to get to see a Demon of Old! Does this mean my story actually has some what of a plot? No. But I hope you still like it!  
  
Chapter 4: Fights and Arguments  
  
Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and the rest sat around the fire a night after. They listened as Rae-orri told of the Demons of Old, and of how she has to recollect them, lest the world fall into darkness. By the time she had finished, everyone listening fell silent.  
  
Tao's annoyed voice broke the silence, "That still doesn't explain why Inuyasha must 'join you on your quest'." Her voice went high in mock of Rae- orri at the last quote.  
  
"Mmph!" A look of discontempt graced Rae-orri's face, "It's a little thing called responsibility! Not that you would know anything about it!"  
  
Tao's anger burned a-new.  
  
"Inuyasha is the one who broke the whip; therefore he is the one who must fix it."  
  
"He'll do no such thing!"  
  
Both teens stood and advanced (A/N: Rae-orri is 13. Tao looks to be 15, but no one really knows how old she is.)  
  
The group exchanged looks of weary looks. Sango stood in between the fiery combatants,"We've had enough trouble from you two for today." She went over to Tao-zen and firmly pushed her into a sitting position. Miroku went towards Rae-orri, intending to do the same. Unfortunately for him, a rock was sitting discretely in his path. His foot caught on it and he tumbled down to the ground. His hand caught on a 'bump' as he pulled himself up.  
  
Rae-orri's eyes grew to the size of balloons. "Hentai!" Her hand rocketed to make contact with Miroku's face. "Keep your leeching hands off my ass!"  
  
If Sango was a demon her eyes would have grown red with anger. "You baka! She's only 13!" A giant boomerang hit Miroku squarely on the head.  
  
Everyone eventually calmed down; though it took a while to get Shippou and Tao to stop laughing.  
  
The odd silence was broken by a hanyou's growing curiosity. "Tao?"  
  
"Hmm?" she replied, breaking from the anger filled staring contest with Rae-orri.  
  
"Why the hell are you wearing my kimono?"  
  
Everyone turned to Tao. Her permanently flushed cheeks (A/N: Your cheeks would be flushed to if different temperatured winds surrounded you.) went pinker. "Well... umm... you see. It was her!" A claw extended towards a shocked Rae-orri.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Rae-orri gave Inuyasha a puppy dog look.  
  
Inuyasha looked from confused green eyes to pleading blue ones. ~What's going on here? ~  
  
"Inuyasha! I found her 'cuddling' your cloak while you lay there dieing."  
  
"I need fire rat fur for my grandpa's medicine!"  
  
~Can't they go five minutes without fighting? ~  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
~All I know is that Tao is the one wearing the kimono. ~  
  
Inuyasha's fist came swinging down at Tao's head.  
  
"Oww..."  
  
"Serves you right, keeping my kimono."  
  
"I was cold."  
  
"You're a freaking dragon! Breathe yourself a fire!"  
  
"Not all dragons are fire dragons! I happen to be a wind dragon."  
  
"I know that! I'm not a moron!"  
  
"That remains to be seen."  
  
Inuyasha growled manically.  
  
"But you can keep your stupid kimono." Tao flung the said piece of clothing at Inuyasha and stormed off.  
  
"Somebody should go after her," Kagome piped.  
  
Inuyasha frowned. "I had to go last time."  
  
Sango stood with a sigh, "I'll go after her. Come Kirara." She walked along the stream after the steaming dragoness. She had lots of practice calming people, after meeting Inuyasha.  
  
Everyone else regained their spots around the circle. An ominous silence filled the air.  
  
Miroku finally spoke up, "Can you tell us more about the Demons of Old Rae-orri?"  
  
Reluctance flowed through her mind, but was eventually overcome by the need for friends and help. Rae-orri sighed inwardly. "The Demons of Old were locked away in this whip ages ago by the miko Sarukki. Some terrorized the world; others were forced to do harm by those of darkness. Each one has different powers. One fire; another earth. They are all dangerous in their own way. I asked Inuyasha to help me because..."  
  
She was cut off by a blue streak. She was toppled over and now soaked. "What the fu..."  
  
Gasps filled the camp. Rae-orri looked up to wide mouthed and eyes.  
  
"What is she?" Kagome whispered as she moved towards Rae-orri. She calmly placed herself beside the soaked girl. Seeing Rae-orri's confusion, she reached down to the blue girl that was crying profoundly on Rae-orri's lap.  
  
Rae-orri looked down at the blue girl. Bubbles and seaweed adorned her turquoise hair. Her skin was a light sky blue, which turned to dark blue scales near her thigh. She was clothed with rich shades of blue and silky materials.  
  
"Coral," Rae-orri muttered softly. She stroked the young demons hair until Coral ceased her crying. "What happened?"  
  
The demon raised her head so that her eyes met Rae-orri's. She then looked at Kagome, who was still sitting nearby with a concerned look on her face. Kagome took one look at the girl and her jaw dropped even further. A fly could have flown into her mouth and she wouldn't have noticed.  
  
The girl had shark-like teeth that looked as though they could bite through steel. On her forehead was a navy blue tear drop marking. Her ears had the same flannel webbed look as Tao's dragon ears. Her eyes were a shocking aqua. As Kagome looked into those eyes she felt her mind slip away.  
  
She saw a white sand beach and seagulls flying freely. In front of her was a deep, clear sea. She had a sudden urge to jump in and allow the sea to consume her.  
  
Kagome snapped her eyes away, breathing heavily. No one noticed. Their eyes were transfixed on the blue demon.  
  
Rae-orri broke everyone's train of thoughts. "This is Coral. She is the Water Demon, and one of the Demons that escaped when the whip broke."  
  
"She's one of the Demons?!" Inuyasha pondered aloud, "She's not dangerous."  
  
Kagome remembered what had just happened when she had looked into Coral's eyes and shivered. "Danger is in the eye of the beholder."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Kagome looked away; not sure what she meant.  
  
Rae-orri's calm voice brought everyone back on track. "Please tell me what's wrong Coral. I want to help you." She gave the water demon a small smile.  
  
After a few whimpers Coral finally spoke up. "He attacked me. All I did was ask him if he wanted to play with me, and he attacked me." Her voice was bubbly and soft. Two more tears slid down her cheek. "May I go home now, Sarukki?"  
  
Miroku and Kagome gasped, as Inuyasha and Shippou sat there with baffled expressions.  
  
Rae-orri, however, took no notice of them and continued on coolly. "Yes child," she patted down Coral's damp hair and wiped her eyes, "You may return."  
  
JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK  
  
Sango and Kirara caught up with a now fuming Tao. ~Wind dragon! I'm a WIND dragon. Do I look like a fire dragon? ~ Tao looked herself over from head to toe and sighed. ~ I guess I do. ~ Her face fell.  
  
Sango brushed branches out of her way, as she and Kirara jumped over the random fallen tree. "Tao!" The dragoness swung herself around towards the demon exterminator. "Are you ok?"  
  
Tao's eyes softened. She would never harm her friends (She only argues ;)). "I'm better now Sango. I just need to get my anger out."  
  
Sango sympathized for the younger (or is it older????) girl. "I see," she said. "Tao? Is it because of your demon blood? It seems to me that you are more aggressive then Inuyasha. Is it because as a ¾ demon you are more affected by the smaller things? Is it really so hard to control."  
  
Tao looked into Sango's concerned eyes and felt a pang of guilt. "I make it harder then it should be. If I wasn't such a hothead, it wouldn't be so bad." She smiled meekly at her new friend.  
  
"I understand. I just wish you didn't take it out on the trees, but I'm glad you cooled down."  
  
An icy voice cut the conversation short. "There's more then one way to cool down."  
  
Sango, Tao, and Kirara scanned the area. "Who's there?" Sango demanded.  
  
A white streak to her right caught Tao's eyes. She spun and flew towards it; claws outstretched and ready to attack.  
  
"Not so fast little draggling," the voice mocked. White bursts of energy came from the area where the streak was last seen. The power hit Tao's wing, freezing them solid and sending her crashing to the ground. Sango threw her boomerang with anger. It got frozen and fell halfway to her target.  
  
"Kirara! Go get the others!" Sango dodged freezing blasts and made her way towards an unconscious Tao.  
  
DFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDF  
  
Rae-orri reached for her whip. Instead she looked up to see a large Kirara running towards the group. Everyone turned to Kirara as she paused, then swung her head motioning for them to follow.  
  
Rae-orri looked down at Coral. "Can you wait a bit longer to go back?" The girl nodded and Rae-orri and Rae-orri set her on top of Kirara with Shippou.  
  
Kirara led the way as a hanyou, a hoshi, and a Chi-warrior followed not far behind. They raced through the forest, towards an unconscious Tao and a frozen solid Sango.  
  
Coral and Shippou jumped off Kirara as the large cat ran to her master's aid. Miroku followed suit and positioned himself as Tao's guard. Rae-orri drew her whip. She stood in front of Coral and Shippou, ready to protect them at all costs. Inuyasha stepped forward and drew the Tetsuaiga.  
  
A strange demon stepped out from the shadow of a nearby tree. A mocking smile graced his snow white skin. His light grey sparkled as though it were a clean sheet of ice. His white and light blue kimono flowed in the cold wind. He had a heart-chilling stare that could put Sesshomaru to shame. (Not that Fluffy has anything to be ashamed of.)  
  
His cold voice broke through the tension like a knife through butter, "Sarukki; you have allied yourself. How unlike you," his eyes twinkled manically, "Now you shall watch them die at my feet."  
  
"I am not Sarukki. I am Rae-orri; she was my ancestor." Everyone looked confused, but the demon simply stepped forward.  
  
"I am Riikki, the Demon of Ice. Years ago you betrayed me and trapped me in that whip. I have spent the past 500 years planning your demise, my revenge. I swore that I would be your down fall. I know you better then anyone else Sarukki. Did you really think you could fool me by giving yourself a new name? I will be your downfall!" With blinding rage he pelted his icy blasts t Rae-orri. Her feet froze, sticking her in one spot "Perhaps you are right. Sarukki could have blocked that easily. You are nothing but a worthless nigen."  
  
He charged, only to be blocked by the Tetsuaiga, and an angry hanyou. "Forget about me? You'll never get a chance to forget again." The two attacked and blocked with great ferousity until finally the Tetsuaiga was frozen and made too heavy. "You bastard!" Riikki then continued to freeze Miroku waste down, as well as fully freeze Kirara and Shippou. Coral eyes watered as she ran behind a tree.  
  
"Calm down. He is strong, but arrogant." Coral peered up at Kagome. The miko nodded toward Riikki, who was still facing-off with Inuyasha.  
  
Rae-orri spotted Kagome and a wave of relief overflowed her. ~Thank God she's back! Back? Where did she go in the first place? Rae-orri gave Kagome a questioning look.  
  
Kagome simply notched an arrow to her bow and took aim.  
  
~Where is she aiming? Riikki isn't over there? ~ As soon as Rae-orri thought this the fight was moved to where Kagome was aiming. A pink light gathered around the arrow. Coral's eyes grew big in awe; her mouth opened dumbfounded. Kagome let go of the string. Her arrow soared through the air.  
  
~She might hit Inuyasha if she's not careful! I hope her aim is better then what Inuyasha says it is! ~  
  
Rae-orri's restlessness was put to ease as she peered up at Kagome. ~She knows she's not going to miss. This is not the same girl that I talked to at the camp fire! Something's changed, but what? ~  
  
Kagome's arrow penetrated through Riikki's kimono. Both demon and hanyou looked astonished. Riikki was pinned to the tree as the arrow forced him back.  
  
"You missed," was all the stunned Inuyasha could master.  
  
Kagome responded, her voice emotionless, "The Demons of Old cannot be killed by a mere arrow." Everyone stared at her in wonder.  
  
Inuyasha made a move towards her. His face showed obvious worry. "Kagome?" he whispered.  
  
But Kagome's mind was else where. "Rae-orri, you must recapture Riikki while you still have a chance. My arrow will not hold out much longer."  
  
Rae-orri sat there, dumbstruck, for a few moments before catching on. She gave Kagome a nod of understanding then pulled out her whip. Her voice became monotone, yet captivating.  
  
"Now that the miko has been killed. Soon thy destiny be fulfilled. To capture the potent Demons of Old. Return now to your home in my hold. Riikki the Ice Demon!"  
  
She lashed out her now glowing whip. It wrapped around Riikki. A bright light blue light filled the clearing.  
  
Riikki's eyes grew in surprise. "I swore I would kill you, Sarukki. But now you have over came me yet again. Just please know, I forgive you." His face gentled. With an assuring nod the light grew. Riikki and the light faded into the Chi-whip.  
  
Rae-orri sighed and smiled to her new-found friends.  
  
Kagome's sight went black, as her body hit the cold ground.  
  
YUYUYUYUYUYYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYYUYUYUY  
  
A/N: Well that's all for now. Review or flame if you like. The plot will develop. For example, what changed Kagome? Why do the cards insist on calling Rae-orri Sarukki? Why does Tao like to cut down trees? When will I shut up? All will be answered in the following chapters.  
  
Poll: What would the best pairing be?  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha, DUH! Shippou and Coral; they would be so cute together No pairings, keep it simple Tao-zen and Koga; they both hate Inuyasha. . 


	5. Deserts and Desserts Part One

Chapter Five: Deserts and Desserts – Part One  
  
Disclaimer: I, unfortunately and to my friend's great dislike, do not own Inuyasha. In my own little world, Sesshomaru belongs to me. But not in the lawyers world so no suing!  
  
A/N: I'm sorry that I'm such a slow updater. I have so many things going on that it's hard...  
  
Friend: yeah... like listening to usher?  
  
Me: hehe *sweat drop* I need to update more don't I?  
  
Friend: you would suspect so...  
  
Me: *plays yeah by usher*  
  
Friend: *starts to dance*  
  
Me: it's a great song... if I ever do a Miroku song fic I'll be sure to use it ^_^  
  
Friend: On with the story! *continues to dance*  
  
Me: I wish I could dance T_T  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sango's P.O.V.  
  
Kagome woke with a low groan. She felt the spot on her head that had hit the ground. With a wince of pain she sat herself up. "What happened?" she groaned.  
  
Sango, who was sitting nearby, smiled at her younger friend. "That's what everyone else would like to know," Sango's eyes closed as she remembered. "Where did you go? And why did you come back with such... power?"  
  
Kagome's eyes strayed off. "I don't remember," she said dejectedly.  
  
Sango shivered. ~I hope this isn't another one of Naraku's traps. ~  
  
Just then Inuyasha and a wailing Shippou came bursting in.  
  
"Stupid Kitsune! I told you to watch her!"  
  
"Shut up! You shouldn't be trusting me if I'm such a "baby"," Shippou stuck out his little tongue. Not a smart move, because Inuyasha was staring to get angrier. He raised his hand in a fist over Shippou's head. Just as he was about to land his infuriated punch, Kagome stepped in.  
  
"SIT!!"  
  
Inuyasha sat with a thud. Underneath him a squirming Shippou was flattened. All Kagome could do was shake her head.  
  
Sango lifted Kagome unto her feet and supported her as they walked out of the hut. Sango looked back and couldn't help but giggle quietly at Shippou's predicament. ~He's getting more and more like Inuyasha everyday. ~ She smiled as she saw her dragon friend approaching. ~The world isn't ready for three Inuyasha's. ~ She laughed again as she imagined Tao's face, if she were ever to hear that thought.  
  
"Sango, my dearest, what has brought you such joy?" Miroku walked up to the little group with a perverted smile.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes to show how pathetic she thought him. Rae-orri giggled as she and Coral stepped forward. "You ok Kags?"  
  
Kagome nodded and couldn't help but laugh as two demons walked out of the hut fighting.  
  
"Stop wasting your time Shippou. That baka's not going to listen to you." Her ever-surrounding wind tousled Tao's hair. She had an uncaring smirk as she spoke.  
  
Inuyasha just growled in response and muttered something along the lines of 'We're leaving'.  
  
The group sighed and took their positions: Miroku and Sango on Kirara's back; Kagome on Inuyasha's; and Shippou on Kirara's head. Rae-orri and Coral stood back uncomfortably.  
  
"I want to ride the doggie," Coral squeaked as she pointed at Inuyasha's ears. She blinked twice in order to bring false tears to her eyes. "Pweasssssse?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened, he was obviously unsure of what to do.  
  
Sango came to his rescue, "Doggie's can be mean and they get fleas, Coral. Wouldn't you rather ride the big kitty?" She smiled warmly, as the young demon pondered the thought.  
  
The water demon looked up at Shippou and smiled shyly, "Can I ride the kitty with you? I promise not to annoy you."  
  
Shippou smiled and nodded cheerfully, "You don't annoy me Coral." He jumped down, swooped Coral up bridal style, the way he had seen Inuyasha hold Kagome a million times before, and sat her down on Kirara's head next to him .(A/N: a run on sentence like no other!)  
  
Everyone laughed happily (except Inu who was in a pissy mood.). Tao stretched her wings and soared above the group. The females of the group gasped in awe. Even Inuyasha smiled in approval. Sango couldn't help but feel "at home."  
  
~What does Kagome call it? A Kodak moment? ~  
  
Little did she know that their happy moment was about to be destroyed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Inuyasha's P.O.V.  
  
The trip was going quite well, except for the odd 'sit and 'down'. That's when Kagome sensed it. "A jewel shard," She muttered, "in the next town."  
  
Inuyasha blinked in surprise. ~She has never been able to sense them from that far off before. ~ But, all he did was pick up the pace and give the others a nod.  
  
The group raced towards the village. Tao, with the use of her wings, was the first to get there. "No..." she stared at the scene before her before her. Inuyasha and Kagome came up next to her. Their minds went blank in unison. The rest followed suit, gaping.  
  
"The sand demon did this," Coral said. Shippou patted her, as if to comfort her fear.  
  
Rae-orri sighed and bit back tears before turning to Inuyasha, "Now do you understand why I said I needed your aid? This is only the beginning!" She cried as she looked down at what was once a village. It was now nothing more than a desert in the middle of an evergreen forest. Roof tops peaked out beneath the miles upon miles of sand. The random limb stuck out like a flag of warning. And, still her tears poured.  
  
Rae-orri would have ran from there forever, if not for Inuyasha. His muscular arms pulled her into a warm bear hug. Her tears wet his haori, which only a day ago she had tried to steal, causing it to stick to his chest.  
  
"Its ok Rae-orri, we're here for you. I swear, I'll make sure we all get through this alive," Inuyasha whispered into her hair. The group nodded in agreement. Rae-orri pulled herself up and away from Inuyasha's embrace. He raised his hand and gently wiped her tear away.  
  
Kagome and Sango hugged her at the same time. Sango, whispering soothingly about how she knows what it must feel like. Kagome just cried on the Chi-warrior shoulder, until she was taken into Inuyasha's hold. "Thank-you guys. I..."  
  
She was cut of by Inuyasha, "Let's beat this coward of demon for Rae- orri!" Everyone, except Tao, cheered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Kagome's P.O.V.  
  
The group skirt around the edge of the sand dune. Shippou clutched his stomach. A low grumble came from the small, "I'm hungry."  
  
Coral giggled as her stomach growled in unison with Shippou's. "Me too."  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly, "I think it's time for a lunch break; don't you Inuyasha?"  
  
The hanyou quickly snapped back to reality, "Aaaa... sure, lunch, ya."  
  
Kagome shook her head at her beloved hanyou. She took out her pots and pans, and started to prepare a lunch. "Shippou, can you go get some water from the river?" She handed him a small bucket from inside her pack.  
  
"Aww, Kagome, do I have to." He flashed her a pair of puppy-dog eyes and whimpered quietly. Coral giggled playfully and placed her hand over the pot. Water slowly filled the pot. The group gasped as a single unit.  
  
Kagome chuckled to herself, "Well then how about you two go get some strawberries for dessert." She handed Shippou the pail once again. This time he smiled brightly. The two demon children skipped off, hand-in-hand, towards the forest.  
  
The rest of the group placed themselves in their usual positions. Little happened as Kagome stirred the ramen, yet everyone felt unnerved even Inuyasha. "I want to continue searching the town," he finely muttered.  
  
The group started at him for a few seconds until finely Kagome nodded her approval. "Ok Inuyasha, but take Miroku with you." ~ At least then he'll stay out of Sango's hair~  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku stood. Inuyasha began leaping ahead, forcing Miroku to run after.  
  
The remaining girls all shook their heads.  
  
"So, Kagome," Rae-orri piped, "need any help cooking?"  
  
Tao's eye grew in fright, "You? Cook?"  
  
"Yes, I cook. Some of us weren't raised as unorthodox pigs."  
  
Tao bit her tongue, and muttered an unbearable "feh". She spread her wings and flew to a nearby tree. With a moody pout she perch on a thick branch. "Stupid humans," was all she whispered.  
  
Sango looked up sadly at her dragon friend.  
  
"What did I say that was so bad?" Rae-orri questioned.  
  
Sango turned to the raven haired girl, "You questioned her unbinding."  
  
"Okay. And why is she so touchy about that?"  
  
Sango sighed and took a quick glance at Tao. "She watched all of her family members die, even her five year old brother."  
  
"Oh," Rae-orri muttered, a sudden guilt playing in her eyes. Sango and Kagome nodded slowly. "May I ask a favor of you Kagome? Can I barrow some of those muffin mix?"  
  
(A/N: How she knows about muffin mix I don't know...ahh gotta got to love the power of the author)  
  
*****  
  
Shippou and Coral skipped happily through the surrounding bush. Coral hummed quietly, as Shippou chattered on recklessly. They soon came upon a bush full of delicious strawberries.  
  
"Yippee!" Shippou examined, as he began to quickly fill Kagome's buckets.  
  
Coral giggled as the hyper active kitsune's tail bobbed up and down. ~I wish I had a cute tail like that.~ Coral pouted and crossed her arms.  
  
"What's wrong Coral?" Shippou stopped picking strawberries. He dropped his pail and ran towards Coral, who was now crying. He sat her down calmly, and wrapped one arm around her shoulder.  
  
Coral sobbed a few more times before answering. "It's nothing. Just, it's not fair! You have a cute tail, Inuyasha has kawwai ears and Kirara is cute all over. Why can't I be cute?!" She began to cry into Shippou's shoulder.  
  
Shippou sweat dropped. He slowly rubbed her back, and whispered a few"there, there's" "I think your cute."  
  
Coral peered up at him questionly. "Really?" ~He thinks I'm cute? But I don't have a tail like he dose? ~  
  
"Ya, you have the cutest laugh I've ever heard." Coral blushed a deep shade of turquoise at this, "And you're all blue. Blue is my favourite colour." Shippou smiled sincerely.  
  
Coral smiled shyly. She allowed her eyes to fall on his orange hair. "Orange is my favourite colour." Shippou blushed. Rising from their sitting position, they smiled at one another. They clasped hands and began picking strawberries for Kagome's treat.  
  
***** Miroku's P.O.V.  
  
Miroku skirted along the edges of the sand dune, as Inuyasha jumped from the odd rooftop to another rooftop. He hummed and kept away from his hanyou friend.  
  
~ Don't know what's got into him lately. It's not like capturing the demons of old will benefit him in anyway, so then why dose he aid Rae-orri so willingly?~  
  
He looked up to see Inuyasha frozen in place "Do you hear that?"  
  
Miroku strained his ears. He could hear a soft and distant voice. "Who is it Inuyasha? Is it a demon?"  
  
"I'm not sure. It doesn't smell like a demon, but it doesn't smell human either," he raised one eyebrow in question to the hoshi.  
  
"I don't want it going any where near the girls. I say we investigate."  
  
Inuyasha nodded in agreement. They sped around the roof tops and trees. Inuyasha, being the speedy little puppy he is, made it there first. He froze and watched the person before him in awe. Miroku heaved up beside Inuyasha. Seeing what Inuyasha was staring at, he stood straight up with a grin.  
  
In front of them danced a stunning girl of what looked to be eighteen. Her sandy blonde hair flowed with the warm summer wind. As she twirled slowly, her brown colored skirt swept up the sand and created a glimmer effect. Her peasant shirt clung and hung in all the right places. She hummed and danced to a tune only she could hear.  
  
The hoshi and the hanyou stood in their places, mesmerized by the enchanting girl. Inuyasha snapped out of his trance first, while Miroku drooled on a little bit longer. With a tinge of nervousness, he brought his hand to his mouth and gave a small cough.  
  
Her eyes snapped open, as her body froze in her dancing position. Slowly she brought her hand down to her sides. "Hello," her voice was smooth and sexy, but rang with certain sweetness.  
  
The two stared attentively into her big brown eyes. A warm breeze blew sand and dust into their path. When it settled again, the girl was right in front of them by only a few feet. "Excuse me.... But I was talking to you!"  
  
"Hullo," Inuyasha muttered.  
  
The girl nodded her greeting "My name is Fawn." She then turned to Miroku, "Who are you?" Her nose was only about two inches from his face.  
  
"I. I'm Miroku, and that's Inuyasha," he looked her over from head to toe, "It is dangerous in these parts. Why are you here?"  
  
Fawn blinked repetively. "Oh, it was awful! Raiders from the next village came and sabotaged my town! They took the women and killed the children and men."  
  
"How did you survive?" His hand moved down to caress her buttocks.  
  
Apparently she didn't notice, because she kept on rambling, "I was at the well. I saw them ride off through the forest."  
  
She flung herself into Inuyasha's arms, "but it's ok now, you're here to here to protect me..." She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. Her eyes sagged closed as she fell asleep right there and then. Inuyasha looked up at his friend with a baffled face.  
  
Miroku grinned, "I guess she's coming with us then?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "I guess so." So, Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and the two headed back towards the others.  
  
~ I can't imagine Sango will be happy about this. ~  
  
******  
  
A/N: ok that's the starting for the climax of this chapter. All chapters from now on will be written in this style (cut in two). This way I will be able to update faster, and I won't get board with myself.  
  
Rae-orri – Ok Rae, your obsessed with my story and you can't spell Tao?! You need to get a life. We both need to get lives. Let's go life hunting!! Lol talk to you later!  
  
Kashiaga - Yay! Two out of three right! I think your story is great! Please update soon and I'll try to too. EVERYBODY READ IT!!!!!!!!  
  
True_blue_friend – ok, I know you didn't review mine but you have read it and told Rae-orri... so I'll talk to you to! I just wanted to say that I concur, I love my details are one of my good (probably my only good) points. But how come Rae got goddess and I only got amazing, jks jks. Hope your story is posted soon.  
  
Sayori-chan – Thank you, I love dragons... so yeah, I guess that's why I decided it. The pairings will probably be KagInu, MirSan, CoralShip, and maybe KogRae. I'm not sure if I should put anybody with Tao. Would that be over-kill?  
  
A/N 2: if anyone was wondering why it was taking so long, it is because high school is freaking me out. I have only two months left of grade eight and I have to graduate. AHH!!! But, I am working on calming my nerves and writing. Hopefully, Rae will be able to annoy me enough to make me write faster.  
  
~kawwai-kitsune. 


End file.
